bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katashi Nakamaru
Katashi Nakamaru (堅中村, "Nakamaru Katashi") is currently Sabishii Kunsha right hand man.Katashi is a loyal and obedient follower under Sabishii and is currently ranked as Top Guard within the Kōhai Tochi Prison - giving him authority over Izumi and Akihiro. Unlike most he has known Sabishii for several years and they both seem to show at least some type of respect for each other. Prior to his joining the Collective Vices Faction he was a graduate from the Shinō Academy, however after losing the woman he had loved he had gone rogue killing almost everyone at the Academy at that time. Before he could get sentenced he was rescued by Sabishii at the same time of his escape after murdering 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Appearance Personality Katashi is a bold and devoted individual taking everything he does into high regard and believes that he and only him deserved rognition for his success. His outstanding prowess in the battlefield only raises his level of self confidence. By nature he shows an unusual amount of respect for both his superiors and enemies he cones to meet. He holds all he meets in high regard and usually takes precautions to any and all foes and even enemies. He is known to be a thinker by many. Always discerning a sitiuation and trying to plan out various methods of attacks. He is also very well at communicating being able to take on a normal conversation with anyone and even Averian himself. His planning skills along with his good communication and respect make him a great leader, and the other members in Sabishii Faction, Izumi and Akihiro look up to him for advice and assitance. Though he does have an incredible evil nature and dark side when dealt with loss, and has poor control over his emotions when something doesn't go his way by exhibiting very cruel behavior, like torturing prisoners or attempting to behead his opponents. History Synopsis Prelude *'In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams' Escape *'The River Converges Home '(Katashi, Akihiro, Izumi vs Shigeru) Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Out of the three guards, Katashi possess the largest amount of controlled spirit energy and can control it to such a degree that he can battle with powerful foes on even terms. His battle skills in this area allows him to enhance his physical abilities and his mental state to such a degree where he can manipulate his brain and allow him to have physic like abilities. His large amount of spirit energy allows him to even be noticed by other Faction members and even Sabishii himself. Similar to the Espada, Katashi has been warned to not release his spiritual pressure in the citadel, because of the Dangai seeping into that world a large enough spirit energy could destory the entire area. *'Physic Ability': Similar to Sabishii's gravity control, Katashi can control matter in a way that allows him to lift, push and pull any physical mass. Because of this he can prove very difficult to battle on even terms and is known for his great skill. Most inmates in prison are aware of this and are fearful of it, as seen when Katahshi tortured a prisoner by tearing apart his body. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Katashi's phyiscal skills surpass that of Akihiro and are good enough to combat even Sabishii (albeit only for a moment). His great physical skill is a series of fast jabs in which are all dificult to evade. His close combat abilities were at a point in time taught to him by Sabishii. During that brief period in time Katahshi's became a good enough fighter, to combat several foes at once. His ability single-handedly are also a major threat. He can not only catch incoming attacks barehandedly but similar to an Arrancar's Hierro seem to feel no pain by it. Shunpo Expert: A skilled prowess by Katashi and even enough to catch Sabishii off guard, his Shunpo is unlike most as he isn't paticularly skilled at speed but distance. His large stamina allows him to move at high speeds for extended periods of time without a sign of worry or exhausation. His confidence in his own speed allows him to battle most with ease and along with his great combat skills fight multiple targets. Also special to him he can battle foes and when using a great enough speed can make attacks appear out of nowhere having the victim unaware of where the attack originated or where he was even hit. Keen Intellect: Katashi has the largest amount of intellect out the three guards and uses his knowledge over them to control and manipulate them in a way that allows him to make them like his slaves. His superior knowledge even suprises Sabishii as he comments on how he can easily control Akihiro and Izumi with no effort at all. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Along with his training from Sabishii, Katashi boasts a a great amount of kendo skill and can battle others in such a way that allows him to overpower them rather quickly. Much unlike Akihiro who uses brute force in his attacks, Katashi compliments his spirit energy by producing it into the tip of his blade. In doing this he can shoot out high speed blasts at his opponent with a simple swing of his blade. In his sword release state he can battle extremely well, being able to combat multiple fighters and fight in a very agile way. His attacks are all fluid and lead to several strikes all aimed at the opponent with great precision and skill. Zanpakutō Kankatsu (管轄, "Jurisdiction") in it's sealed state it appear as a claymore with a yellow hilt and a white blade. Because of it's standing as a claymore he weilds his blade with two hands and takes his attacks in high regard yet shows no sign of falter always following through in his strikes and attacking with great power. Shikai: The release phrase for Kankatsu is "Reign Over". Followed by the name of the Zanpakutō. Afterwords the blade is then covered in a black mist and then changed form into a dual weapon. In which one blade is a katana and the other is a long nodaichi. Because of his great skill in swordsmanship, he proves very useful in battle and can go toe to toe with several battlers at a time. Shikai Special Ability: Kankatsu's main power is it's paralyzing attacks. When a target is cut by the blade of Kankatsu the paticular limb becomes apart of Katashi's juridiction and gives him control over his victim's body parts. Similar to his master, he has evolved this ability and can use it in a way that allows him to control the opponents entire body. By striking limbs he controls them but has futher advanced it so that he may control entire bodies with a thought. His mastery over his Zanpakutō's power can be very torturous to others as he can make one battle with their comrade while he sits back to watch, recover etc. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Stats Quotes Category:Male Category:Shinigami